The inventive concept is directed to a wheel lock for a trailer. Just about all trailers for carrying a boat, for example, have only one axle and very few have two axles. This invention is also directed to house trailers which also do not have any way of locking the wheels in place. The inventive concept results in that trailers cannot be moved without the owner's permission. It is a known fact that many trailers are moved without the owner's consent that is, they are hitched up by unauthorized users. With the wheels locked in place this cannot happen.
The only known prior art is used in law enforcement through the use of the wheel locks known under the name of “boots”. These boots are used to disable vehicles from being driven when parked in overtime by scofflaws. However, these boots use an entire different system than what is disclosed by the applicant.